Nicholas Polkagris
Nicholas Polkagris (ニコラス・ポルカグリース), or simply just Nick for short, is a candystripe spider and a character appearing in the Myouyo Project. He's the Mad Hatter of Memento Forest. Appearance Nicholas Polkagris has pale, possibly stark white skin, with pink freckles and small angular eyes. Older illustrations suggest these eyes are red when enlarged. He has messy short white hair, along with a white blouse and white gloves. All illustrations show him wearing a wine red striped suit ensemble, usually with a matching patterned top hat. He also appears to be wearing a dark red waistcoat with matching colored cuffs on his jacket. He wears dark red and white dress shoes, with lighter red heels. In his official profile art, he wears a pink ribbon at the neck, pink glasses, has white and pink striped horns and carrying a long similarly colored candy cane. In the middle of his necktie is an accessory resembling peppermint candy. Personality Not much is known yet about Nicholas' personality as he doesn't have much art as of yet. His official profile describes him as being relaxed. He has been said to be the most sane person among those he finds himself in the midst of. Background Not much is known about Nicholas' background aside from the fact he is Memento Forest's current Mad Hatter. He's also apparently a house-sitter for Hershey. It is stated in his official profile he used to be a scary and feared member of the forest, but has since been to therapy and takes medication, making him quite relaxed. Relationships Nicholas is mentioned to have relationships with other characters so far. Hershey Caramello Hershey is stated to be the one most associated with Nicholas. He currently acts as her house-sitter though is usually referred to as her uncle, despite not being related. The dynamics of their relationship are not yet known. Reese Caramello Though the specifics of their relationship are not yet known, it is suggested Reese is passive aggressively polite to Nicholas in a curiouscat response. With her o''ffering him food and also threatening to slice his throat if he lets anything bad happen to Hershey in the same breath. Viktor Their relationship is currently unknown, but Viktor is listed as one of Nicholas' associates. Friga Their relationship is currently unknown, but Friga is listed as one of Nicholas' associates. Jujubes Mannheim Jujubes and Nicholas are stated to be acquaintances, but not friends. The two are said to drink together in bars and bump into each other fairly often, but Nicholas thinks Jujubes is weird. It is unknown how Jujubes feels about Nicholas. Vespatir Their relationship is currently unknown, but Vespatir is listed as one of Nicholas' associates. Basis ''Nicholas is a personification of the candystripe spider. Enoplognatha ovata is a species of spiders belonging to the family Theridiidae. It is native to Europe and has also been introduced to North America. It is notably found in Lithuania. This spider, reaching a length of 6 mm (excluding legs), has translucent legs and the globular abdomen is extremely variable in colour and pattern: the background colour is white, cream or green and can be marked with a row of dark spots, a broad red stripe or with two red stripes in a v-shape. Despite its small size, this is a formidable predator which can prey on insects many times its size. The female deposits its eggs in a white sac and after several days the sac gradually changes colour to a blue/grey. This is secreted within a rolled-up leaf fastened with silk and the female guards it until the eggs hatch. Quotes * "Good golly..." - Nicholas' official profile. Trivia * Nicholas' name may be a reference to Saint Nicholas, who was the basis for Santa Claus. This is evidenced in the candy cane-based design. ** The name Nicholas means of "victory" or "people of victory". * Nicholas' surname, Polkagris, shares its name with a swedish peppermint flavored candy, similar to a candycane. * As stated in a Curiouscat response, Nicholas is longsighted and needs glasses for that reason. * Nicholas' favorite drink is peppermint tea. * Nicholas is based on The Hatter, from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. * Nicholas' birthday is listed as December 24th on his Uchinokomato.me page, the same day as Christmas Eve. Gallery Nick345353.png 85f5f10214774b7775bf6d7967048589.png Nick.png 648b752291f8dc9f74c6fa3c6f721022.png 285E4315-AE46-4CC3-AE7C-1F0B509AF67B.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/nicholas.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/185453 Category:Characters Category:Myouyo project Category:Earthlings Category:Bugs Category:Spiders